


Chronicle of the Gorilla

by lvscmine



Series: Become My Remedy [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: DanixKu, F/M, Slight? W'Kabi/Danielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvscmine/pseuds/lvscmine
Summary: A lot of things scared her. But she terrified the most fearless man in the mountains.





	1. Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This one /might/ be my favorite, lol. Song Inspiration: Can We Talk x Tevin Campbell.

“Stay in a single file line! Hurry up in the rear, you don’t wanna get lost out here.”

The woman adjusted her hat, frowning slightly as she managed to walk right behind the head of her group. King T’Challa had put together a ‘field trip’ for the UCLA students, to the mountains. He felt that visiting the Jabari Tribe’s settlement would give the students a chance to explore the more uncharted areas of Wakanda, but Danielle wasn’t much of a stickler for the cold. Her Anemia wasn’t made for this shit, and neither was her patience. The head of her group was the King’s Advisor, and he was as happy as he could be to be helping them up the mountain. Happy, as in absolutely pissed. She wasn’t sure he could ever actually smile.

This isn’t how she wanted to spend her 21st birthday.

Danielle Shehu had always been a bit of an idealist—she believed in having a plan in her life, and this was somewhat a part of it. Danielle always felt the need to have everything in her vision of what life was supposed to be; she had her license by 16, was moved out by 18, and going to her dream college to study to be a phytologist. She’d make six figures, get into a beautiful black marriage, have or adopt children, and live blackily ever after. It had its trials and pressures, but she was determined to have a good life, even if it meant being different from the other girls, even if it meant being lonely at times. She at least had her academic life together. Maybe she’d adopt a child or be the cool auntie who traveled a lot and left money to her nieces and nephews. To save a long story, she wasn’t seeing it for herself in the love department.

Now, instead of going out to a bar for her birthday and drinking it up with her friends, she’d be stuck in the mountains with a bunch of traditionalists, a bunch of people she didn’t really fit in with aside from two of her best friends...and this man who was mad, all the fucking time.

“You alright, Dani?” She looked from under her frizzy mess of curls, her friend wrapped up in her fashionable parka and boots, her braids hanging from under her hat and down her back. “You need anything?”

“No, I’m okay,” She mumbled, looking towards the expansive stretch of mountainside. She had to admit, it was a pretty beautiful sight. “Channy, you know how much we have to go?” She used the nickname she had given her college roommate the day they met freshman year, a name the ‘boughetto’—it was their group leader’s description, not hers—woman once hate but soon grew used to.

The woman offered a wordless nod before briefly looked down at her nails, sucking her teeth; she had broken one of them about two miles back, and she had just quieted down about them. “Leah, ask him how far we’ve got,” She demanded in a harsh whisper.

“So, what, am I just the Erik whisperer now?” The third woman, hair piled on top of her head and ear muffs on her ears, looked over her shoulder with a small pout.

“You’re the only one he doesn’t yell at. So, yes,” The braided beauty flashed a smile. “Pretty please? It’s for Dani,” She further bribed.

The woman named ‘Leah’ huffed before she hurried her stride, gently nudging the volatile leader—some murmuring followed, and she nodded before she slowed her walk to let the other two women catch up. “A half a mile left,” She sated their curiosity, and Danielle noticed her embarrassed face.

“What’s wrong?” Danielle asked, and Leah rolled her eyes.

“He also told me to tell y’all that you can’t whisper,” Danielle glanced up towards the front, and Erik was glancing over his shoulder. He was almost smirking. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared down at her boots again, the rhythmic pressing into the snow sating her bout of anxiety.

Danielle Shehu had always been a bit of an idealist. An anemic, shy idealist with anxiety issues.

By the time they reached the Jabari Settlement, Danielle had gained something of a second wind, and couldn’t keep herself from moving about. She felt that if she did finally stop moving, she’d probably cramp up and would never be able to move again. Two warriors waited for them at the outskirts, and after some hushed talk with Erik, they let the group inside the settlement.

The place looked just as she would expect it to—minimalist, almost primitive in stature. Everyone that was out and about were dressed for the cold weather, and they seemed very...standoffish. Danielle couldn’t be offended by it; they were probably seen as outsiders to other Wakandan people, and they seemed to live life up here, away from even the direct influence of Vibranium. From Danielle’s research, the element was everywhere, even most likely in the very air that Wakandans breathed. But the village seemed to have a shared belief of ‘the good ol’ days,’ where technology wasn’t a factor. She was fascinated with the place, although it was a far cry from the months she had been able to spend in the Royal labs.

The group was invited to the Lord’s Quarters; apparently, the leader of the tribe lived in the large home. Despite it being nothing close to the modern marvels of King T’Challa’s dwellings, it held its own sense of nobility, function, and even had touches of modernism that the Lord himself probably didn’t realize. The Warriors gave a detailed tour of the dining hall, the private garden, and the hot springs that were separate from the public hot springs they had passed on the way to his home. The last stop was the Throne Room, where the Lord would be waiting for them to welcome them to the settlement.

When Danielle entered the throne room, she was amazed at how simple yet profound the room was. The view of the mountains from it was magnificent, but nothing in the room was more imposing than the man who sat at the throne. He had to have been at least six feet and five inches, his body encased in what seemed to be standardized Jabari armor—his armor was a bit larger than the others, and certain markings upon the metal plates made it clear that he was the leader of the pack. His face, stoic and almost bored, looked over the American students with great curiosity, and even greater scrutiny. Every student was intimidated into silence, even the loud-mouthed Que twins that Danielle swore paid to be in the program instead of getting good grades.

He rose from the throne, and Danielle instantly shrunk back. It was a general movement, but he was so intimidating for no damn reason other than because he existed. “I am Lord M’Baku, leader of the Jabari Tribe,” His accent felt like home. It was almost as if one of Danielle’s uncles or cousins were in the room with her. “I see you are here on behalf of the King of Wakanda, to learn of our ways and of our land. I welcome you,” He nodded, seemingly thinking over his words. His eyes scanned over the group again, but stopped suddenly when he laid eyes on Danielle. She blinked rapidly, and suddenly felt antsy at the intensity of his brown eyes; her gaze went down to her boots again, and she began to count the small swirls in the wooden floor. She could almost see the energy of the Vibranium it was more than likely coated with, and she allowed her gaze to follow its fluid flow. Anything, to avoid the gaze of the Lord. “For the next three days, you all will be staying in the guest rooms of my quarters. My team of royal guards, along with your...group leader,” He sneered a tad in gesture to Erik. “Will be your guardians for the next three days—anything your leader cannot answer, the guards surely can. I am also open to questioning...to a fault, of course,” He cocked a brow. “You will now be led to your rooms. Dinner will be in an hour,” That was that.

Danielle filed out of the room with everyone else, and she clung to Leah’s arm as they walked side by side. “Did y’all see that guy?” Que Twin #1 spoke up. “He’s fucking huge.”

“He’s gotta be eating Vibranium straight out of the ground,” A girl commented.

“Tuh, he can eat me,” Channy said, a playful laugh escaping her.

“Chanel!” Leah giggled softly. “Be decent for once.”

“Please,” Danielle mumbled as she shook her head. His eyes were burning into her mental eye, and she needed to shake it off.

“You not gonna stop until you flirt with every nigga in the continent, huh?” Erik spat, causing Chanel to roll her eyes.

“You just mad. Angsty ass, dark, dark, dark, headass lil’ boy,” Chanel complained as Erik waved his hand at him dismissively.

Danielle snickered as Leah frowned a bit. “Hey, you two. Get married already so you can spare us of this shit,” She said.

“Oh, you got jokes?” Erik looked Leah over before slowly darting his tongue across his lips. He didn’t smile, but his tone felt...playful?

“That nigga probably breaks into hives at the mention of marriage!” Chanel laughed. “He ain’t marrying nobody, and I damn sure ain’t letting him marry _my_ ass.”

The three women ended up getting a room with one another, right next to Erik’s—he said he had to keep an eye on their ‘bad asses.’ Danielle was quiet the entire time that she tried to decide what to wear to dinner. Maybe a sweater and jeans? A dress and leggings? She had a dress in her luggage, but she wasn’t sure if that would be too formal. Then again, this guy was a pretty big deal. He also seemed super traditional, and in Rome, you were supposed to do what the Romans did. However, she still couldn’t get over his eyes being upon her. She hated this. She hated overthinking about shit that didn’t really matter.

“Hey-lo,” Leah’s sing-song tone followed with a gentle hand in Danielle’s face. “Earth to Dani! You went into space for a minute there,” Danielle’s gaze snapped to Leah’s, and she shook her head.

“I’m okay,” She promised. “Should I wear a dress to dinner? I was just thinking about it,” She replied, rhythmically rocking her hips as a means of calming herself down.

“Dress and leggings. Did you bring the bright blue dress?” Chanel called from the bathroom.

Danielle glanced down and noticed the material of the dress in question, and she pulled it from her suitcase, holding it up before pressing it to her chest. “I don’t know, guys. This one shows a bit of chest,” She sighed.

“Everything’s gonna show a bit of chest, friend,” Chanel came out the bathroom, adjusting her turtleneck sweater. “It isn’t like you can really hide those DD’s,” She said, and Danielle groaned. Her genes were damning. Being a bigger girl never truly bothered her until she realized that she had assets she had to deal with. Chanel couldn’t ever relate with her dancer’s frame, and Leah only had to deal with her shapely ass. Meanwhile, Danielle was dealing with her behind, her chest, _and_ her pudgy stomach.

Being the fat friend was so fun. So much fucking fun.

But she wore the dress anyway.

That was a mistake.

The dinner wasn’t terrible, per se; it was wonderful to know that the Jabari people were vegetarians, seeing that Danielle was a long-time vegan. She happily ate the vegetable, root, and rice mixture that were made by the royal cooks, and listened to the question and answer session that went on between some of the Jabari warriors and her fellow classmates. It was some of the looks she got that made the dinner so uncomfortable for her. If it wasn’t a warrior doing a shit job at not staring at her, it was the Lord himself searing his gaze into the side of her head. Thankfully, he was chivalrous enough to not stare at her chest, but at her face instead. Nonetheless, his staring was almost too much. She couldn’t start to consider the idea of him finding her attractive—the thought of that made her want to crawl under the table. Her anxiety was always like an extra guest in the room, but became a noisy one when it came to men. Men scared her, no matter if they were as hard-handed as Erik, or even as gentle as T’Challa. Men just...scared her. Intensely.

After dinner, the Lord met with every student one by one, allowing them back to their room once he got to confer with them. It didn’t seem like a strenuous task—most likely, he asked for a name and some basic questions to break ice. Danielle watched as he networked with every student, seeming to be extremely personable. Every student left with a smile on their face, while Danielle’s frown grew with every moment.

Before long, it was just she and him in the dining hall, aside from a couple of his guards.

She drank the last of the sweetened nectar they had been served, sitting down her glass before she noticed that the Lord was sitting across the table from her, brown eyes still blazed upon her. She wanted to scream and run out of the room. “Young lady,” His honeyed tone sang in her ear before he got comfortable in his seat. “What is your name?”

Danielle shifted in her seat, initially silent as she glanced over his face. His skin had to be akin with The Motherland itself, as if he had been dug up from the earth and crafted by God’s hands. His body, from this closer view, was large. Like, abnormally so—she figured that the produce Jabari ate had to have been influenced by Vibranium that probably slept under the soil. However, more human emotions sparked her as she watched his biceps flex at the slow movement of his arms as he placed his hands in his lap. Even with his relaxed stance, he just...looked as if he knew he was the shit. It was a confidence that rivaled Erik’s, but it wasn’t as smug or as threatening. He was powerful and knew how to use that power, it seemed.

Dear God, what the hell did he ask her? “Huh?”

He laughed, and Danielle sunk into her seat. “Your name, sweetheart,” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, and her nod came after, brief and timid.

“Danielle,” She nearly squeaked out.

“Danielle,” She gulped slightly before she tilted her head. Hundreds of thousands of people have said her name before, in so many variations. But nobody had said her name like him...not like _that._ “And why are you here, mm? What do you hope to gain?” He asked.

“Uh,” Words. Danielle knew that she knew what words were. “W-well, I want to study plants. That’s why I go to school, and well...this is now the greatest country in the world,” She wasn’t sure if this was a good answer. She was terrified. “Then, this settlement in particular prides itself on its simplicity. I want to research the plants here,” She explained.

“I see,” He grunted before he glanced out the large window, nodding in what seemed to be approval. “Though a bit shy at times, nature is always open for an interview. It will appreciate your presence,” He glanced back at her before he brushed his hand against his beard. “You seem tense,” Danielle tried not to twitch. _Nigga, you think?_ She thought. “Let us walk. Perhaps that will help you relax.”

Say no. _Say no._ “Sure.”

Shit.

So, this is what led them to walk through his private garden, arm in arm. Danielle tried not to tremble since she was this close, but her eyes kept close to the ground, her boots softly tapping against the ground. “So, tell me more about you, Danielle,” She looked up and M’Baku seemed to be multitasking looking at her and walking forward.

“Uh...what would you like to know?” She asked.

“Anything that you feel comfortable telling me. I noticed you are so timid...I want you to feel comfortable,” The boom in his voice was still there, but not so much. In fact, he seemed far gentler now that they were alone.

No matter how gentle he seemed, Danielle still had the jitters. It also didn’t help that he could notice her nervousness. “Well, I grew up down in Miami. Really sunny place, you probably would hate it,” She laughed nervously. “I have three sisters, and we all live with my mother. My father died when I was young,” She explained. “Uhm...I like plants. I love to read,” She rambled.

“Reading? Hm. My mother loved to read,” M’Baku seemed thoughtful as he spoke. “You must be a very intelligent woman to have come here,” He assumed.

“I suppose so. Top 3% of my high school class and top 10% of my degree program isn’t too bad,” She explained.

“I am sure it is,” He smiled, and she noticed the slight gap in his teeth. How...charming. “Well, I believe you will learn quite a bit here—three days is simply not enough to soak in nature’s goodness, but it is a start,” He said, and she nodded as she tried not to breathe too deeply. He smelled of honey, and it made her head swim.

“Are you always this nice to your visitors?” Danielle felt singled out. No one else got the walk of the royal garden in such a manner, and she was certain that they had been out with each other for a good half of an hour.

“Probably not. But like I said, I wanted you to feel comfortable,” He nodded before he stopped walking, turning a bit to face her. “Do you feel better?”

No, she didn’t. She actually felt worse. “Somewhat?” She shrugged awkwardly, noting the slight slump of his shoulders. She instantly regretted bringing him disappointment. “I apologize. I just...” _It’s just that you’re beautiful and I’m scared of you._ “It’s my birthday, and I get weird this time of year,” That wasn’t a total lie. What a perfect cop out it was.

“Oh?” M’Baku glanced around as if he was looking for something, then he reached above her before grabbing a flower off the bush behind them—it was bright blue, a perfect match to her dress. “Happy Birthday to you! May you have another fruitful year,” He placed the flower in her hair, and Danielle couldn’t look him in the face after that.

The two walked around for another 20 minutes before he insisted that he escort her back to her room safely—Danielle allowed it, much to her own worry. They quietly made their way down the hall, and M’Baku stopped in front of her door before he turned to face her. “Well, I wish you a good night, and pleasant dreams,” He nodded respectfully.

Danielle nodded as she looked up and met the Lord’s unwavering gaze, her shoulders rising slightly due to the tingle that shot up her spine. “G-goodnight,” She stammered. “It was nice to meet you, M’Baku,” He was all teeth when he said her name.

“And it was a pleasure to meet you, my dear,” His voice dropped an octave, and Danielle let out a small squeak as soon as he turned to leave her, his large figure eventually shrinking as he walked down the hallway.

She stared at the area he once stood, even long after he had left.

* * *

 

It was slightly humid for a spring day out in the market, but Danielle needed groceries for ‘her apartment’ and couldn’t hold it off any longer. After a long morning in the labs, she had the rest of the day off. The King had set up a small area of apartment homes for the students to live in, trying to emulate the freedom of college homes. Bless his soul, he was trying to make the situation as normal for the foreigners as he could, but nothing was ‘normal’ about the circumstances. Thankfully for someone as...odd, as Danielle, she enjoyed every part of the experience.

What she didn’t enjoy, however, was the feeling of being watched.

Every so often, she looked over her shoulder and could see that a man was watching her—he wasn’t threatening, she already knew it, but he was still watching her closely. It wasn’t as if he could be any more obvious in his leather-bound gear. She glanced over the small carton of eggs as she stood near the cart of them, placing a carton in her small basket before she turned around, huffing before placing a hand on her hip. “How may I help you?” She finally said, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the leather-bound book in his hands.

“I apologize for the imposing,” His voice, gruff and deep, seemed to startle the people around the two of them. “A gift. From our leader,” He held the book out, and she took it before he walked away without a word.

Danielle stared at the book, then a small sigh escaped her, head spreading throughout her skin. She continued to shop, the book held tightly to her chest. Honey wafted from the item, and it made her float all the way home.

When she returned to her apartment, she put away her groceries, making sure everything was in its proper place. Then, she all but ran back to her bedroom, sprawling across the bed before she unfastened and opened the book. On the canvased pages was his handwriting: steady, easy-to-read, a bit rough. It was random thoughts, poetry, blurbs, and full-on letters from the Jabari Leader, all geared towards her. It was the third in the last three months, and she hung onto every word. Danielle was still...very afraid of M’Baku. In fact, his ways of expressing himself to her made him all the more intimidating. However, she tried not to think about it and just enjoy the reading material. She told him that she loved a good book, and somehow, between leading his people and fulfilling his duties, he found time to have her be his muse. So, she read them and deep down, was so happy for it.

Now that she was thinking about it... She tapped the royal-issued Kimoyo beads that sat upon her wrists, and watched a series of numbers appear before her in projection; the time and date. It _was_ that time of month.

The loud knock on the door didn’t scare her this time. She climbed out of bed and walked through the space, pulling her shirt down over her stomach a tad before she reached the door to open it. The same warrior who met her in the market was now at her door. “Hello again,” She greeted quietly.

“Good afternoon,” He cleared his throat. “Lord M’Baku has come to visit. Enjoy,” Danielle wanted to laugh at that, every single time. She wondered if he made them say that. _Enjoy._ As if he was some kind of snack. _Well, I mean—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden and strong scent of honey and berries, and she squealed when she was picked up off the ground. “’Ku,” She giggled quietly as the door was closed behind them, and her face gently rubbed against his beard. “How are you?”

M’Baku cradled the woman in his arms, caring not for her size or shapeliness. “I am well; more so, now that I am here with you,” His fondness was always so shameless. “And you, my flower? How are you?” He placed her back on her feet, and she placed her arms behind her back.

“I’m okay! I got back from the market,” She nodded, and he raised his eyebrows with a slow nod.

“Indeed you did,” He probably was following her, too. It was always a surprise to her that he could search her out in a crowd, but she could never find his big ass. “I assume you got my book?” The rumble of the Lord’s voice almost seemed uncertain.

“Yes,” She confirmed, and nervously shifted her stance when she noticed his satisfied smirk. “I just started reading,” She gestured towards her bedroom, and he nodded before he moved past her, going towards her sofa.

Danielle looked over her shoulder and watched as the male took off his armor, sitting it on the ground with a defined thud. Now seemingly more comfortable in his fabric pants and boots, he sat down on the sofa, stance slouched and large legs open. She clenched her fists. “Go get the book. We shall read it, together.”

She quietly returned to her bedroom and grabbed the book from the bed, bringing it back before she fruitlessly attempted to sit next to the warrior. As if on cue, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto his lap. She whined softly, and he grunted as he tapped her thigh, the contact of skin to skin causing her to nearly tremble. He knew she somewhat dreaded the closeness; it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, but she was bad at accepting that he wanted that from her. Despite it, she read his words back to him as if he hadn’t written them himself. He’d give soft hums of approval, his large finger wrapping around one of her bushy curls.

About a half an hour passed before she felt her stomach growl. She furrowed her eyebrows before she patted her stomach lightly. “You hungry? I’m gonna make lunch,” She declared.

“I would like to help. May I?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You did not expect me to ask?”

“No,” She admitted. “I thought guys like you didn’t make your own lunch,” A manicured nail pressed to his chest; she felt muscle and the slight softness of fat underneath the pad of her finger.

He scoffed, a lazy eye roll causing her to smile. “You assume the worst of me, Danielle. I thought we were better than that,” He gripped her thigh in a playful manner, but it made her instantly shoot out of his lap.

“I like to fuck with you, that’s all,” She placed a hand on her hip, waiting for him to stand before they walked to the kitchen together. It was more than amusing to watch the behemoth of a man look around her kitchen, stumped by all the appliances that made no sense to him. “I’m in the mood for a veggie stir-fry, you cool with that?”

“That sounds fine,” He shrugged, standing in the middle of the kitchen as she took some vegetables out of the crisper in the fridge. Danielle began to wash off and chop some of the carrots she got out of the fridge. She seemed to be wholly focused on making sure she didn’t cut her fingers. Her already tense stance worsened when she heard him coming to stand next to her. “Wait,” He stood behind her before gripping her wrists, stopping her movements. “Cut them this way,” He repositioned her hands, and she tried not to arch her back at the rumble in his chest. “There. Your fingers are safe, now. Also, they’ll be the perfect size to stay crunchy even when cooked,” He explained, his fingers gently traveling up her arm.

“Thank you, ‘Ku,” She heard him chuckle at the nickname she came up for him.

“Anytime,” His voice made her warm all over. Why was he like this...why did he like her? “Is there anything else that you need help with?”

“Here, chop this garlic and onion,” Before Danielle could even guide M’Baku to the vegetables, the Lord was already wielding a knife and at her side, peeling off skin and cutting them up as if it was second nature to him. She watched, large brown eyes even larger behind her glasses. “Well,” She chuckled lowly.

“You think I got this strong sitting on my behind?” He snorted. “You will be surprised at what I can do,” His tone was playful and his gaze on her made her squirm.

“If I didn’t know any better,” That was definitely an innuendo.

“Hm?”

“Never mind.” Danielle huffed a bit as she laid her cheek against his bare bicep, his body unmoved and resolve unfazed as he continued to chop the vegetables. “Why are you like this?” She mumbled.

“Like ‘this?’” M’Baku clearly needed elaboration.

“You know...nice. And talented. And strong,” She said, and she hid her face in his skin...his sweet, soft skin. What the _fuck_ , how was his skin so soft? “And uh,” Hopelessly handsome? Effortlessly sexy?

“It is simply manners. There is no reason to be impolite to a lady,” Danielle could feel his body stop moving at the rhythmic flow it was in before. She looked up, and he was looking right at her. “It is impossible to do so when the lady is so beautiful,” He mumbled. “As for the talent and strength—well,” He chuckled. “Maybe I was born with it. Maybe it is Hanuman.”

“I hate you,” She frowned, and he let out an obnocious cackle. “Shut up!” She squealed, letting out a laugh as he put down the knife to pull her into his arms.

“It was a good joke! Plus, that irritating line has dug into my subconscious,” Every so often, M’Baku was exposed to the horrors of television; he’d read a book while Danielle watched TV, and while he often tuned out the shows themselves, he found himself soaking in the catchy commercial jingles. “And you do not hate me,” He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t. I just hate your jokes,” Danielle gasped as he picked her up and placed her upon the free space on the counter.

“You like me and my jokes,” He ran his fingers along the sides of her thighs, and he hummed softly at the trembling of her flesh. “You like it, just as much as I am fond of you and your trembling flesh.”

“Oh, wow!” Danielle nearly yelled, feeling the sudden surge of energy between her thighs. “Chop the vegetables.”

“But—...”

“ _Now,_ M’Baku.”

Danielle wasn’t usually so forceful or assertive, but she had to end that right where it stood. It was bad enough that he’d be in her dreams regardless. She just refused to add anything to her torture. She watched him as he raised an eyebrow, and she did the same, challenging him to try to argue with her. The warrior decided not to; he bowed his head, and Danielle listened to the rhythmic therapy of knife to wood.


	2. Feenin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, and wine-drunk cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reeeally like how this came out, but I needed to get through it so we could get to the meat and taters. Song Inspiration: Feenin' x Jodeci.

It was two weeks before the end of the exchange program; the plan was to return home, get the last month of school in, then most of the students would complete their degree programs. Danielle was of no exception to the schedule, and she had actually packed up her entire apartment three weeks in advance, just to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind. Perhaps, on the other hand, it was a defense mechanism to be hyper-aware of the ‘deadline’ that she had.

To be away from Wakanda would be worlds away from him.

Two months of books, visits, talks and not-so-subtle courting had Danielle on edge about leaving Wakanda, because she knew she’d have to tell M’Baku the news—he wouldn’t be happy about it. Not only was he vulnerable with her, but also incredibly spoiled; he probably would beg her to stay, if not downright just take her to the mountains for her to stay. Thing was, she didn’t entirely want to leave yet. She still felt that Wakanda had so much to show her, and to be blatantly honest, she didn’t want to leave the Lord, either. He was a close friend of hers, now, and she had finally learned not to be so fidgety and afraid of him. She could almost go as far as admitting—at least to herself—that she liked him as much as he liked her. But now, it seemed like they were better off not bringing it up at all. Knowing him, though, he’d want a definite answer soon.

So, she turned to science, as she always did when her thoughts became too complicated.

Danielle always seemed to lose time in the palace—if she wasn’t just lollygagging the halls, she was in their labs, researching and creating. Today, however, she was in the royal library, a book in her lap and her legs folded into the sofa by the large window. She had been researching for her grand thesis for her diploma: trying to find the perfect plant species that could survive in all forms of weather, especially the bitter cold.

She felt a sudden shiver down her spine, and she sat up straight, furrowing her eyebrows before she looked to her left. The sudden gaze of cold, hardened eyes made her lean back a bit, her eyebrows nearly sitting on her hairline. “Why,” She breathed out, sounding as if she was choking. “Do you _do_ that, Erik?”

“Dramatic effect,” He mumbled, his voice flat as usual. She read the mischief in his eyes, and she sucked her teeth as she placed a palm against the page she was reading. “You not out with your friends or somethin’?” He wondered, and she shook her head.

“Obviously not,” She murmured. “You should know—you seem to always know where everyone is, nosy,” She noted his small smirk. “And you _always_ know where Lee is,” Her teasing smile caused him to suck his teeth.

“Shut up,” He dismissed. “Look, I’m supposed to be doing evaluations on everyone. So just answer a couple questions,” He passed her a sheet of paper and a pen, and she closed the book to use it as a hard surface.

She wrote down her name and the date before she answered some general questions—her birthdate, her major, and her graduating year. Now, came some of the harder questions: _Please rate your stay in Wakanda. Please rate the hospitality of the royal family, aides, professors, and all amenities. Please provide a paragraph of how we can make the program better for future participants._

The overall stay? Ten out of Ten. The hospitality? _Twenty_ out of Ten—crazy ass group advisor aside. Suggestions and criticism?

Danielle tapped the pen against her cheek, then laughed softly to herself as she wrote the suggestion down in her usually neat cursive handwriting: _‘You need better locks on the restricted areas.’_

* * *

 

_Usually, Chanel came up with the master plans to ‘terrorize the locals,’ as Erik usually complained—this time, Danielle had come up with a way to get back at the King. This was just another day in a long prank war that started with the classic ‘kick me’ sign on the back of his shirt. However, T’Challa must have been doing research, because now, he was starting to get creative. Chanel was hardheaded and hating losing a challenge, and Leah just loved the fun that came with it. Danielle was just along for the ride, but she thought this would be a way to top him replacing the girls’ makeup remover with soda._

_“Shh,” Danielle was leading the pack of three as they quietly walked down the hallway; Chanel had a filled backpack on slung over her shoulders, and Leah had on a pair of gloves. Dani frowned as she looked over her shoulder, the other two women—fresh off of edible brownies they got from one of their classmates—giggling like two psychos. “Hush!” She hissed._

_“Sorry, sorry,” Chanel giggled quietly before they headed towards the wing where T’Challa’s bedroom suite was. “Leah, you’ve got the key?”_

_Leah pulled the bedroom key she ‘borrowed’ from Erik’s office from her pocket, holding it in her gloved palm before she unlocked the door. The women walked inside before they heard a soft growl from in the corner._

_There was a panther—a pet one, they assumed. Pensive green eyes glared from the corner by T’Challa’s bed, and Danielle instantly cowered back._

_“Shit,” Chanel shook her head before she slowly walked over, kneeling down with a smile. “Hi, girl...” She petted the big cat’s head as she slipped off the backpack, passing it to Danielle as she and Leah entered the en suite bathroom._

_Danielle unzipped the backpack before she grabbed a pair of gloves, putting them on before she approached the shower stall. She opened the glass door before raising an eyebrow, grabbing the bottle of shampoo before pouring a little into her palm. The marbled blue hue brought a smile to her face, and she brought it over to the sink counter. “I need the blue powder, Leah,” She was certain that Wakandans never even heard of Kool-Aid, but luckily for Danielle, she was big on chemistry before she got into botany—with the right berries and chemicals, she made her own powder. Leah held the bottle of shampoo while Danielle carefully poured some powder inside them bottle, closing the cap before giving it a healthy shake. Sitting the shampoo bottle back, Leah and Danielle cleaned the bathroom, leaving no trace of their presence before they rounded up Chanel and left, making sure to lock the door behind them._

_The next morning went about as normally as it always did—a breakfast in the dining hall, then their usual lectures. But then, King T’Challa was to be a ‘guest instructor’ for the day, so the students made the short trip from the conference room they usually convened in to the throne room. The girls sat together towards the back, and Danielle watched the King enter the room...with a head wrap on. The women snickered softly, but not loud enough for anyone else to notice. T’Challa, always placid under pressure, tried not to give any indication that something was wrong, but Danielle was damn near shaking as she hid her face in Chanel’s shoulder—Chanel had silent tears of amusement rolling down her face, while Leah fanned her face rapidly._

_After the lecture, the King met with each student to personally greet them as he always did, with Erik nearby keeping a hawk’s eye as he usually did. However, the menacing man was oddly...chipper._ Something _had him chuckling, and it got harder and harder for him to hold laughter the closer the girls got to the two men._

_“Ah, the Three Musketeers,” T’Challa greeted, raising an eyebrow as the women approached him. “Did you enjoy the lesson today?” He asked._

_“Of course,” Chanel grinned, and Leah let out a small giggle. “You alright though, sir? You looked a little distracted today,” She said._

_With a thin-lined mouth, T’Challa stared the woman down before reaching to rub his face. “I suppose I’ve been feeling a little blue today,” He mumbled, and Danielle noticed the remnants of temporary dye at his sideburns. Erik finally let out a laugh, and the girls couldn’t hold it in anymore. Even T’Challa began to laugh, gently pushing Chanel’s shoulder. “I will get you back, you can trust me on it,” He warned with a playful smirk._

_“Nope! Wasn’t my idea this time,” She chuckled before throwing an arm around Danielle’s shoulder._

_“Wait...” Erik began to laugh even harder._

_“Danielle?! I thought you were the innocent one,” T’Challa placed a hand over his chest._

_“Sorry. I really like the chance to test my chemicals. That powder came out perfectly,” She said, laughing softly to herself. “And you should work on your security! A locked door and a pet panther? Do better,” She giggled._

* * *

 

The initial plan was to have a kickback to celebrate their last night in Wakanda—when they figured out that having a get-together in one of the rooms wasn’t going to work, they moved to the pool area that was attached to the gym. Some of the boys snuck in some alcohol from one of the merchants in the square, some of the girls brought food, and the resident ‘weed head’ baked some edibles before bringing it to the pool. Leah had a couple party playlists on her phone, and everything came together perfectly. Danielle was nursing on one edible brownie, but was on her third glass of wine; clearly, wine-drunk Danielle seemed to be a lot more social and friendly. Even with her chastity around men, she was still a lot less scared and a lot more sociable.

She was sitting at the edge of the pool, downing the rest of her wine before sitting her cup next to her legs, glancing up as she noticed one of the Que twins coming to sit next to her. “Dani,” His New Orleans drawl seemed to slip out of him with ease, and she tilted her head as he moved down to the side of the pool. “Wassup?” He asked.

“Just chilling,” She said, holding the last bit of her edible before she popped it into her mouth. “Y’know,” She mumbled with a full mouth. “You alright, Keenon?” She asked.

“I’m alright,” He nodded. “You lookin’ nice, babygirl,” He complimented, and she raised her eyebrows before she crossed her legs at the ankle.

This wasn’t the first time that Keenon attempted to speak with her, but Danielle usually shied away from him. “Thanks,” She glanced down at the two-piece bathing suit she had on; she was initially self-conscious about wearing it, but she tried not to think about it. “So, what’s up?” She felt awkward.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and take a walk with me,” He suggested, gently running his knuckles over the side of her thigh.

“Uhm,” Danielle slightly scooted away from him. “You want to do more than walk,” She assumed.

“You got me,” He shook his head. “We don’t gotta do nothing like that, if you don’t want to. But, you know I been tryna see what you’re about,” Danielle twisted her lips to the side as she squinted, cutting her eyes at the water before them. The two had known each other since Freshman year, and the fact that they were under the same degree program once she changed in her Sophomore year. He had been after her literally since the day they met, and he had never changed his narrative. He never had a ‘fuck your fat ass’ or ‘you’re ugly anyway’ moment when she shied away from him—he was always sincere, but she just...couldn’t.

“I’m flattered, I am,” Danielle sighed before she looked at her lap. She was looking for a reason, _any_ reason. Suddenly, the thought of her even entertaining him suddenly made her feel uncomfortable and downright guilty. “...But...” She thought of M’Baku. “I have a boyfriend.”

“What?” Keenon pressed a hand to his tattooed chest, and tilted his head back as he let out a dramatic groan. “Somebody beat me to it?!” He laughed, and she flashed a small smile.

“Y-yes,” Danielle could have just thrown herself into the pool. She couldn’t believe she just blatantly lied—or ‘kind of’ lied, anyway. “I’m sorry,” She apologized.

“Nah, I’m good—I tried,” He chuckled before he nodded. “He lucky, though. Damn lucky,” He said, and Danielle watched as he slipped out of the pool. “I’mma stop bothering you, though. Have a good night, mama,” He yelled at his twin, and Danielle just watched before she shook her head.

The night pushed into the wee morning hours, and Danielle returned to her apartment, somewhat tipsy and very high—she unlocked the door and slipped inside, yawning as she locked the door back. She turned around, and let out a scream when she noticed the large Jabari Warrior lying across the couch.

M’Baku snapped out of his slumber, sitting up in an instant before he rubbed under his eyes. Danielle’s eyes snapped to the heap of armor in the corner, then she looked towards the worried-looking Lord that rose from the couch. “Danielle. Are you alright? Where were you?” Concerned tone or not, he was demanding information.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” She waved her hand slowly before she ran a hand over her damp curls. “I was at a party with my friends,” Danielle explained, and she noticed his tense shoulders relax. “Real question is, how’d you get into my apartment?” She asked.

“I asked the owner of the building for a key,” Danielle noticed the glint of metal of a key draped around M’Baku’s neck, and she yawned as she rubbed the side of her face. She had the instinct to be upset, but then his scent filled her nose, and her eyes focused upon his bare chest. “You’re drunk,” He assumed.

“Not...really,” Danielle slurred.

“I smell it on you,” He argued, and she moved past him to head down the hallway to her bedroom. She walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. “Do you want me to leave?” She heard him from the bedroom.

“No,” Danielle didn’t mean to seem perturbed with M’Baku’s appearance—she was sure that he came all this way to see her off in the morning, and it wasn’t as if she could just tell him her plans on the fly. “Go ahead and lay down. I know you’re tired,” She called into the bedroom, and she heard the creak of the bed as she undressed.

She took a hot shower and washed her hair before she wrapped a towel around herself, briefly coming out of the bathroom to get some night clothes, her shea butter, and some deodorant. Returning to the bathroom, she moisturized and applied deodorant before sliding on a t-shirt and her cotton shorts. She entered the bedroom area again to pack her things, then she sat at the vanity to moisturize and twist her hair. She didn’t notice M’Baku watching her until she looked at his reflection in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow as she noted his relaxed stance, back against the headboard with his hands behind his head, as if he owned the place. There he went, being powerful without even trying. Danielle wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the weed, but he looked...good. So damn good. “You just gonna watch me?” She asked.

“I am,” He gave a warm grin. “I must take in the incredible view,” He added, and Danielle chuckled softly, her blush freely spreading throughout her face before she slipped her bonnet on her head.

She walked over to the bed before climbing in next to the large man, curling up next to his body before she felt his arm wrap around her. “Thank you for coming,” She mumbled.

“Hm,” The Warrior hummed in acknowledgement. A stint of silence followed, before she felt his fingers gently rub down her arm. “Danielle,” He mumbled.

“Yes?”

“May I hold you tonight?”

Danielle moved to turn off the light, and the two slowly moved in bed to get into comfortable positions—M’Baku laid behind Danielle, draping his arm over her body before he laid his scruffy cheek against the back of her neck. Dani let out a small sigh as she placed a hand over his, and she heard him sigh. His fingers gently rubbed against her stomach, and he pressed her body to his, the slight warmth that spread over her body making her shiver.

“Are you cold, my dear?”

“No, I’m okay...”

More silence followed, and she felt his fingertips slowly slip under her shirt, pressing against her bare stomach. “I truly wish you could stay longer,” He finally said, and Danielle frowned as she closed her eyes.

She turned to face the warrior, and the two laid in silence, staring at one another. “I... I did something tonight,” Danielle didn’t know why she was telling him this. She was still feeling the wine and the weed and although a part of her conscience begged her not to make a fool of herself, she felt it would ease his mind.

“What exactly did you do?” M’Baku raised his eyebrow.

 “Well, this guy tried to ask me out,” Danielle began, already feeling the tightening grip on her body. M’Baku let a defensive growl rumble through his chest, and she sucked her teeth. “Calm down, ‘Ku. I didn’t accept his offer,” She assured.

“Why not?” M’Baku paused, clearing his throat. “You belong to no one, the last time I checked. You have a right to pursue whomever you wish,” He mumbled. Danielle giggled softly at the slight attitude within his voice. “What?”

“You’re jealous,” She accused, and M’Baku softly snorted. “You are!”

“I do not engage in jealousy,” He argued, shaking his head. “As if I must be jealous of anyone,” He scoffed, and Danielle grinned as she reached up to stroke his beard.

“You’re right. You don’t,” She nodded, watching his hardened face soften immediately. “I told him I had a boyfriend, anyway,” She slowly ran her hand down his chest, enjoying the warmth of the male’s skin. “To be honest, I thought of you and I... I couldn’t imagine trying to talk to anyone else. So, I lied, and said I had a boyfriend,” The confession hung in the air for a moment, and he felt his calloused fingers run down the curve of her back. Her back arched slowly, her eyes closing as she felt his forehead press to hers.

“You can make it a true statement, if you truly desired it,” His voice was in a throaty whisper, and she nearly curled up just to try to run from the way it made her feel. “I think you are aware of how fond I am of you,” He whispered, and she whimpered when his fingertips pressed into her skin. “Maybe I am a fool to think you feel the same...but I am here with you, now. I hold you as a man would his mate, am I not? That must mean something,” He drew slow circles into Danielle’s skin, and she lazily draped a leg over his own, unable to resist the urge to be closer.

“I...” Danielle’s eyes fluttered open to meet M’Baku’s inquisitive gaze, and she nodded slowly. “I do feel the same,” She didn’t say that purposely, but she meant it all the same.

“Then let me be yours. Then you will continue to be an honest woman,” He smirked a bit as his hands moved towards her thigh, his warm palm causing her to break into goosebumps. Danielle tried to break free of the intensely warming gaze of her pursuer, but much like the battles he fought in, he was a man who went after his target. He lowered his head slowly before his lips lightly brushed against hers. Her eyelids lowered slowly, and she allowed herself to meet him the rest of the way.

Danielle had kissed people before—kissed _men_ before, but it never felt like this. Electricity seemed to flow throughout her nerves, and she was certain that he could feel the thumping of her heart through her chest. Her fingers gently rubbed through his beard, and her eyes rolled behind her closed lids when she heard his soft grunt lose itself between their lips. She didn’t have to be afraid of this. It was okay. He wanted this. He wanted her, seemingly more than he could often express.

Her lips parted just enough for her tongue to press against the seal of his, and he allowed her entry almost immediately. Danielle hated tongue in kissing—always found it a bit repulsive—but something about his tongue was so warm, so soft. His mouth tasted sweet, almost like citrus, and his warm hands made Danielle feel higher than whatever THC she consumed through the edibles earlier.

They parted lips only to take a breath, but M’Baku took the opportunity to lean into her neck, giving her slow kisses against her skin. He’d gently flick his tongue against her skin, causing the girl to giggle and squirm. “’Ku, calm down,” She whispered, and he pulled back with a small laugh of his own.

“I apologize, beautiful,” He murmured, his hand securely pressed to her hip. “The taste of your skin is exquisite. No berry could be sweeter,” His tone had changed, and the gravely octave of his salacious whispers made Danielle’s toes curl.

“You’re drunk, go to sleep,” She laughed softly as he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. He easily positioned her to where she was comfortably laying against him; he had silently made the decision of how they’d sleep.

“I am not drunk. Merely aroused,” Danielle hid her face in his chest, embarrassed at his brash honesty. “But I will control myself. You should go to sleep, however; you have a big day tomorrow.”

The room went eerily silent as the reality set upon them again, and Danielle suddenly felt like the dumbest piece of shit. She just decided to have a boyfriend who not only lived in another country, but technically, in a whole other world. She’d leave back to America in the morning, and she’d probably have no way to reach M’Baku unless he was willing to come to Wakanda more often and attempt to use technology to keep in touch with her.

She did _not_ think this through. Not even slightly.

They say the heart wants what it wants. Danielle just wished that her perfect mate wasn’t a mountain man.


	3. Tourner dans le vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle felt familiar to M'Baku for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Song Inspiration: Tourner dans le vide x Indila.

He stared down at the items spanning across the wooden table that sat in his office: one leather-bound book, a bracelet made of rose quartz, sunstone, and emerald, and an assortment of berries and fruits he dried and canned from his garden. He couldn’t understand the point of fruit without its moisture, but she seemed to love them. He wrapped them up in a way he felt would survive a trip down the mountains, and sent them off with one of his guards to be sent in the ‘mail’ down in the mainland. He wasn’t feeling his best, otherwise he would have traveled down himself to be bothered with the task. It was rare that he wanted anything to do with any ‘modern’ doings, but his sweet girl lived a whole other world from him. He was certain only his own heart could understand how much he longed for her again.

_You are a foolish man,_ He often thought to himself. _What a mess you have put yourself in._

Up until recently, the only exposure to American people that M’Baku ever had was dealing with the ‘honorable’ Prince N’Jadaka—the event itself was complete mess and its aftermath was proof that whatever advancement T’Challa was trying to bring Wakanda into was a terrible idea. He was even more miffed when the King requested that the students from some American school wanted to come and ‘research’ the Jabari Tribe and their settlement. Thankfully, he was somewhat surprised that the children did not cause as much of a stir as their group leader had done some time before. What surprised the Lord even more, was that he came across the most beautiful flower in the bunch.

Danielle was just his type, in his mind. She was physically masterful, with beautiful curves and a warm body he felt himself itching to touch and caress. He could visualize her even now: deep brown skin and pensive eyes of chocolate, lips rich and full, and a voice that carried like a song familiar yet unheard of. Something about this woman made him instantly meld himself to her, despite how displeased she seemed to be with him in the beginning. When it came to the women he found romantic interest in, M’Baku usually found himself attracted to women who wanted nothing to do with him, or he ended up entangled with women who liked him a little too much. Danielle was in an awkward middle ground—she never gave off the idea that she flat out didn’t want him, but she seemed to almost be...afraid of letting go with him. Or maybe she was afraid of him. He couldn’t really figure out why, if so.

It was especially confusing, because it was him who was afraid of her.

M’Baku wouldn’t exactly call it _fear_ , though. Maybe it was more of a cautionary air, because she was a force of the unknown. American women were even rarer to see around Jabari territory than Wakandan women from the mainland, and even though she had no intention in meeting the warrior on the battlefield, the battle of affection was just as nerve-rattlingly unfamiliar. He was unfamiliar with customs, with culture, with ways—he never felt the need to learn anyone else’s ways, because he didn’t venture far from the mountains. Now, he was smitten with a woman who seemed like she was from another planet. Odd, quiet, shy, goofy little alien. Ah, but he cared for her so.

It had been about two months, give or take a few weeks, since she had last filled his ears with her airy laughter, or that those big brown eyes, magnified by full-moon spectacles, stared at him with such childlike wonder. He had counted every moment since she had been gone, and it was becoming a bit annoying at how much he pined for her presence. He knew she was graduating from school soon, and he hoped she’d get his care package in time. In the meanwhile, he drowned himself in work—not that it was a hard task to manage. He had things to do; there was no time for pining over things that may or may not crumble due to distance. He couldn’t blame her for possibly stepping away from the concept, because in the grand scheme, it was impossible to maintain. However, his heart would be with her, always.

What a fool, he was.

“My Lord?”

M’Baku glanced up from his desk to see one of his soldiers standing by the door, his thoughtful expression instantly twisting into annoyance. He didn’t like to feel as if he was being blindsided, and he was certain that he didn’t hear the man even knock on the door.

“You come into my office without permission,” He raised an eyebrow as he folded his hands onto the top of the table. “It had better be important,” His tone became tight and aggressive.

“It is,” M’Baku impatiently beckoned the man inside, and watched as the soldier closed the large wooden door behind him. “You previously ordered for the information on all foreign exchange students that were visiting the settlement. I and my subordinates had done as you asked—except, there is some new information to give,” He prefaced.

“What would I do with that information now? They have long gone,” The warrior frowned at his follower.

“It has to do with the young lady,” The room instantly grew tense.

“Danielle,” M’Baku assumed, and the soldier nodded in confirmation. “What about her?” He asked.

“It is not necessarily about her, but about her grandfather,” The man said, and the Lord stared with intense curiosity. “It seems that she is the descendant of Shaman Kelechi.”

* * *

 

Danielle woke up early Saturday morning, and decided on a breakfast that would hold her over for a couple of hours—her day was about to be long, but she was more than ready to get it over with. She had worked long and hard for graduation day and now that it was upon her, she wanted to enjoy as much of it as she could. At least, until it was time to run after her masters, then her doctorate. She still had so much to do, it seemed.

After breakfast, she quickly changed into her gym clothes to go take a jog; she headed towards the front door and opened it—

There was a package sitting on her doorstep. She raised her eyebrows slightly when she read over the return address, and she grabbed the package before she brought it inside. She made a stop at the kitchen for scissors before sitting at the dining room table to cut open the box; noting the straw inside and the bundled package of items.

She noted the dried berries and fruits first, and she let out a laugh as she then took out the bracelet and book. “Wow,” She blew out a wad of air as she held the bracelet up to the light, raising her eyebrows slowly before she fastened it to her wrist. She opened the book, and the soft scent of honey brought her back to somewhere familiar. A folded note sat within the first couple of pages, and she took it out before unfolding it.

_Danielle,_

_I hope that by the time you receive this package, it will be the day of your graduation from your schooling. If so, I congratulate you on a job well done. I am certain that you know of your brilliance, but if you allow it, I must remind you of it. Learning is a lifelong process, and it is never easy. You have earned your merits, please do not forget or underestimate that. While I am overjoyed of your accomplishments, I am aching with longing. I miss you so. I pray for the day you return to me once more, if only for a while. If you are unable, I will understand—I will not like it, but I will understand. Please know that I am thinking of you, always praying for your safety and blossoming._

_All my love,_

_Ku_

Danielle chuckled. Then she started laughing—that nervous, almost terrified laughter. The heat in her face spread throughout her body, and she tried to fight back the tears in her eyes.

* * *

 

“1, 2, 3,” A flash of a camera captured another memory—this time, Danielle posed with Leah and Chanel, all three women holding their respective diplomas. Chanel’s father, Maurice, pulled the camera from his face before a broad smile crossed his face, smile lines creasing at the corners of his eyes. “There we go. You ladies look good with those diplomas,” He boasted.

“That they do. The work was worth it, wasn’t it babygirl?” Leah’s father, Cole, threw an arm around his daughter, who let out a small laugh as she laid a head upon his broad shoulder.

“I know you glad you’re finished,” Danielle’s younger sister, Maya, placed her hands on her hips before she chuckled. “Poor Dani, still got some years to go,” She teased.

“The things I do for a doctorate,” Danielle laughed softly, a bit of nerves behind her tone. She looked around the crowded hall, filled with family members and graduates as they celebrated the end—and maybe the beginning—of their college careers. Danielle was among some who were nowhere near done with her studies, but now her mind was thinking over other possibilities.

As a matter of fact, she thought about it throughout the lavish dinner Cole and Maurice paid for. She thought about it as she, Leah, and Chanel celebrated with a night on the town. Even after waking up with a hangover, she thought about it.

She knew her mother and sisters were coming over to eat Sunday dinner with her before they left to return to Miami. Maybe she could get some guidance from them about what she wanted to do.

Danielle’s mother, Alicia, had taken over the kitchen the moment she stepped in Dani’s apartment and basically banned any of her children from the area until she was finished with dinner. Danielle, her baby sister Maya, and her older twin sisters Keia and Kayla were all in the living room, hanging out and conversing with the television, the stereo, and a deck of cards to entertain them further. It honestly felt like old times; the house was fragrant with the scents of traditional Barbadian cuisine and the sounds of Soca and laughter mixed in the atmosphere.

Once dinner was finished, the women took the table, prayed over the food, and began to indulge in a delicious dinner. While the other women seemed to be steeped in conversation, Danielle was abnormally quiet. She was usually always quiet, but it seemed as if she was even more so that afternoon.

“You alright?” Danielle glanced up, noticing her mother’s sharp eyes upon her. “You’ve been so quiet,” Dani looked between all her sisters, who were watching her as well.

“Y-yeah,” She mumbled, slowly sitting her fork by her plate. “I wanted to talk to you guys about something, though,” She began.

“Mm,” Alicia sat up straight, giving Danielle silent permission to speak.

The room was quiet for a moment before Danielle pressed her lips together. “I think I’m going to transfer to a school in Africa.”

“What?” Maya asked, incredulousness all in her tone.

“I think she caught the Motherland Bug after visiting Wakanda,” Keia said with a small laugh. “But I think that’s pretty cool,” The woman said, running a hand over the back of her pixie cut.

“I don’t,” Kayla argued. “It’s bad enough you’re all the way in L.A. while we’re all in Miami. Now you wanna go live in a whole other continent? Have you even thought about what schools you want to, if they even cover your degree plan? You can’t just up and go,” Kayla sounded just like one of Danielle’s uncles, and it took everything for Dani not to roll her eyes.

“I can do the research and find out,” Danielle explained. “I want to go back and continue my studies. Maybe studying in a different country will give me a different perspective,” She looked to her mother, who was still silent. “Mama?” She was looking for a reaction, any reaction at this point.

“...Okay,” Alicia said softly.

“Okay?” All four of the Shehu children spoke at once—if anything, they expected for Alicia to try to argue Danielle down. Out of all the sisters, Alicia was the closest to—and the most protective of—Danielle. She was always looking after the girl with an extreme case of Mama Bear tendencies. Yet...she was allowing _this._

“Okay,” Alicia repeated. “You’re grown, Danielle. I do hope you do your research and make a good decision,” She said, and Danielle sat stunned. Maya looked confused, Keia was satisfied, and Kayla was just downright pissed.

After dinner, Alicia and Danielle were in the kitchen together, silent as they cleaned the dishes. Danielle looked at her mother as the woman did the dishes, and she leaned against the counter. “...Why are you letting me go?” She asked.

“Because I know you’re not going to just any place in Africa,” She said, and Danielle furrowed her eyebrows slightly. “Wakanda is a beautiful place. It’s no wonder why you want to go back. I wish I had went when I had the chance,” She mumbled.

“When you had the chance?” Danielle lowered her voice before she glared at her mother. “What do you know about that place?” She asked.

“More than I should,” She sighed before she glanced over at her daughter. “Your papa couldn’t stop raving about it; as much as he spoke of it, you’d think I would have went already.”

“Papa knew about it?” Alicia didn’t say much about Danielle’s father; Abeo was a man who always lived for a good adventure, according to the little stories that Danielle got here and there. He was the youngest of six kids, all of whom came from Africa—she never knew where, but now that she was sitting and thinking, maybe there was a reason why.

The realization dawned upon her, and she raised her eyebrows slowly. “So... He was Wakandan.”

“Somewhat.”

“Somewhat?”

* * *

 

“It will be a two-day trek.”

“It only took us a day the last time I went.”

“That’s because you were led by a madman.”

Danielle’s settling back into Wakanda was fairly quiet—she came in with a bag of essentials and not much else. She applied into the local university to start her master program, and got a small apartment that would be something of a placeholder lodging for whenever she was within the mainland. Right now, however, she was standing at the edge of town with an indentured Jabari servant, serving what seemed to be a life sentence for treason that Danielle chose not to think too much about.

She knew of W’Kabi from some time back; she had only saw him twice during her three-day stay in the mountains. Once, when he was serving dinner to the students on the first night, and again, when he was out with farmers tending the crops. It was clear that he wasn’t Jabari-bred, considering how much smaller he was in comparison to everyone else; upon further investigation, Danielle was told that he was ‘paying a great deal of debt to the royal family.’ Rumors swirled of how Erik even _arrived_ in Wakanda before they had opened their country to the world, and if those rumors were true...well, W’Kabi was getting what he deserved.

Despite that, Danielle tried not to treat the man unfairly. Bluntness aside, he was a quiet and stoic man, and he didn’t seem to have any intent to harm anyone. It was probably why he was sent down from the mountains as a traveling mate when Danielle sent word that she had returned. She half-expected the whole fleet of soldiers and warriors, but this was probably so that she would not be completely overwhelmed by the presence of men. She appreciated the thought to detail.

It was a half a day of walking through plain wilderness, the beaming sun bearing down on them both as they moved through the plains. Eventually they reached some wooded areas and desperately clung to the remnants of shadow and shade, eating lunch under the drying trees. It rained for a short period of time in the evening, and they reached the foot of the mountains by dusk. After a night’s sleep, the two headed up the mountain, and Danielle felt that familiar shift from sweltering summer African heat, to the crisp cool of the mountains. Rather than complain, she rejoiced because she was close...so close to a lot of things.

Lunch time eventually arrived, and the two sat on a partially-snowy piece of land; W’Kabi made a fire while Danielle put together a small stew to be cooked.

“...Why are you coming back here?” It was the first words W’Kabi truly said to Danielle, and the two locked eyes for a moment, the fire and boiling pot of stew being what separated them. “Not many come to the land of Jabari by choice. Bast knows I did not,” He shook his head.

“There are questions I need answered,” Danielle began, her tongue gently gliding across her lip as she slowly stirred the pot of vegetables and broth-like liquid. “And also, I am going to convene with their leader,” She admitted.

“Ah,” He chuckled. “M’Baku. Maybe he will cease to look like a sad puppy when he sees you,” He jested.

“Mind your business, will you?” She chuckled before she sat back against the snow. “Now, I have a question for you,” She raised her eyebrows.

“Mm,” He hummed.

“Are the rumors true? About you and Erik. What you guys were about to do,” She asked, and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly before sighing. His lack of an answer was all the answer needed. “Was it worth it?”

“In hindsight? No,” He said. “What I hate the most is that I lost Okoye in the process,” Danielle raised her eyebrows slowly.

“You? And Okoye?” Okoye always intimidated Danielle—that woman was _fierce_. W’Kabi didn’t seem like the type of man she’d like.

“Hey,” He shrugged. “I made her laugh,” He shivered, and Danielle moved to sit next to him, draping part of her blanket over him. “You ask a lot of questions, little girl,” His tone was flat, but his body language was still welcoming—she assumed he was being playful.

“I’m a curious person,” She watched as he grabbed two bowls from his bag, along with two spoons. Danielle ladled some stew into a bowl for both them. “When do you think you can go back to the mainland?” She asked before taking a spoonful.

W’Kabi seemed to be staring off into nothing—there was nothing ahead of them except overcast clouds and more mountainous terrain. “Who knows. T’Challa is a pretty forgiving man about most things, but he and I have always been at odds. I may have truly pissed him off with what I did, so I might be here a while,” Wow, so even the King had a breaking point. “I try not to think about when or if I can go. I just buy the time I have,” He scooted closer to her to keep warm.

“You seem content with your fate,” She observed.

“There is no other choice,” He nodded.

The two ate the rest of their meal in silence, then packed up their things before setting out on the trail again. Oddly, their talk seemed to open the gates to other things; they discussed various things until they were stuck on a conversation about Basquiat for four hours—W’Kabi was a lover of art, apparently. Danielle wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was so unimposing, or the fact that for now, he was the only person she _had_ to talk to, but Danielle was not afraid of him. She figured that was a sign of growth, and was proud of herself.

Nonetheless, she was ready to reach her destination. She was ready to go home.


	4. He Lives In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle enters the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me attempting to have an important plot.  
> Song Inspiration: He Lives In You x Lebo M.

Danielle felt this very odd sense of familiarity once she crossed into Jabari territory—not the type of déjà vu that would obviously come with her being there before, but the type of knowing that came with being one with a place. Every inch of the place felt nostalgic, and the closer she came to the fortress of their leader, the more antsy she became. This was what she had been thinking about since she last left; the anticipation was in every stride she made towards the living quarters, her knuckles faded in color for holding so tightly to her bag. Once she and W’Kabi reached the large doors, she was quietly greeted by the guards that stood nearby. Every person she passed had that same look of knowing, that look as if they just knew she’d return. Some people seemed too ecstatic that she was back, though. It was as if her presence was more needed than she would ever think it would be.

She was led to the throne room by two of his guards, and she patiently waited as one of the guards knocked at the door. “...Come in,” Her stomach flipped, and the guard walked in front of her.

“My Lord, Lady Danielle had returned.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in!”

Danielle nimbly walked inside the room, and there he was in all his glory, sitting on that throne as he always did—slouched, relaxed, yet absolutely striking. Their eyes met in an instant, and he stood up from his seat. He was still so large, but she knew that he wouldn’t use his weight for anything other than good around her.

He waved his arm at the guard. “Leave us. Unless the situation is dire, we are not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, my Lord,” The guard left in a haste, and the throne room was empty now aside from the Jabari Leader and the woman he had been waiting to see for months.

Danielle slowly slid the bag off her shoulders, and took a step forward before she finally took a deep breath. “M’Baku,” She whispered.

The warrior advanced forward a couple paces before he lowered down to one knee, bowing his head towards the woman. Danielle was stunned—this man was probably the most prideful she had ever known, and would probably bow for no one else other than Hanuman. Rather than boast Danielle’s confidence, the image of him kneeling before her was humbling. “You have returned to me,” He sounded thankful.

Danielle sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling his head gently nuzzle against her stomach. Leaning down, she kissed the top of his head. “Stand up, ‘Ku,” She coaxed and in an instant, he got up and took her with him into his arms. She broke into a fit of giggles as he spun her around, a deep laugh escaping him before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I missed you,” She said, and he squeezed her tightly.

“And I missed you. It is a blessing to be with you once more,” He kissed her cheeks, he kissed her lips, he kissed her neck, unable to contain himself. He backed himself into his throne and sat upon it, fixing Danielle to sit upon his lap. “The trip up the mountains was not too hard on your body, was it? Do you need anything, my love?” His tone was soft and soothing as he gently played with one of the frizzy curls in her hair.

“My legs are a bit tired, but I’ll be okay,” She said with a small laugh, already amused by his instant doting.

He nodded, then she watched as he gnawed at the corner of his lip. “Tonight, I would like for us to cook dinner together. Then after, I would like to draw you a hot bath. After, a massage. Then, whatever else you would like,” He rattled it off as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“That sounds...really nice, actually,” Danielle mumbled before she let out a small laugh. “Are you trying to wine and dine me?” She put on a small smile, the smile growing into a grin in response to the man’s large and bright smile.

“Well, there is no wine—although, I can arrange that, too,” He raised an eyebrow, and she surprisingly didn’t shy away from his gaze. “But, yes. A man must take care of his lady, and I have time to make up for the distance we have endured,” He pressed his lips to her neck, and Danielle tried not to let her thoughts become too clouded by the bliss of reunion.

“We’ll have time for it, ‘Ku. I won’t be leaving Wakanda for a while—I’m going to school there now so I can work towards my doctorate,” She explained, and he let out a satisfied grunt.

“Good. So that means, you are not so far away. I doubt you will always be here in my quarters, but I shall take what is given to me,” He mused.

“But before any of that,” Danielle furrowed her eyebrows. “My mama told me something interesting before I left. About my grandfather,” She began.

“Kelechi, correct?” M’Baku asked, and he nodded when he noticed Danielle’s surprised expression. “I did a little research, or a little ‘digging,’ as people would say. To answer from the start, yes, your grandfather was a member of the Jabari Tribe, as was your father and two of your uncles,” He revealed.

“I want to know more,” Danielle gripped M’Baku’s arm with urgency. “Is there anything else you know? Please, tell me,” She urged.

The warrior grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. “I cannot tell you, for I do not know. But I know where you can get information.”

Historical Archives were in the small library that sat in M’Baku’s home—Danielle could tell that it wasn’t used much. She remembered him saying that his mother was huge on reading, and then she realized that this probably wasn’t just his royal home, but his childhood one as well. She decided not to think too much about it now, and glanced over the several old books that the warrior sat before her. “These are old transcripts of our tribe’s history. It goes back about five generations—at least, that is how long it goes before it is no longer written in your language. A mainland citizen translated as much as she could before it became too difficult,” Danielle flipped through the pages in silence as M’Baku explained the differences between the English text and what seemed to be...Igbo? It definitely wasn’t Xhosa, which was the country’s primary language.

“Huh,” She hummed in fascination as her fingertips gently ran down the yellowing pages. She froze her movements when she turned to a page and saw a photo of an older man—he looked just like her dad did in his old photos. “That’s him,” She breathed.

“Yes. Shaman Kelechi,” M’Baku took a seat next to his woman, peering over her shoulder. “He was a trusted healer of the tribe, and his son, Abeo, was a talented trainee, according to my father,” He explained, then he raised his eyebrows. “What a coincidence! Our fathers were childhood friends,” He hummed—he didn’t sound happy, nor sad.

“This is insane. So... I am part Wakandan,” Danielle licked over her lips. “Or, part Jabari, to be specific.”

“No, you are Jabari. No matter if it is half, whole, or partial, this is your home,” The warrior corrected, and Danielle felt that insatiable heat spreading through her when his palm pressed to the small of her back. The girl leaned her head on the broadness of his chest, and he pulled her a little closer, the wood of the chair she sat in dragging the floor. “Something troubles you,” He assumed.

“Kind of,” She confirmed. “I’m happy to be learning about my family, but now I want to know why no one has ever told me or any of my sisters about who my father was, or why they ended up in Miami. What if he and my grandfather stayed? Maybe I could have been raised here and not out in America,” The warrior listened closely to her words. “I’m happy that I got the life that I got, but I just can’t help but to wonder,” She grew quiet again.

The room was quiet for some time, mostly because M’Baku really had to _think_ about how to word his thoughts. “Well, if your father had stayed, maybe you would have been raised among us. But what if he had never met your mother? What if you were never born?” He placed two fingers under her chin and forced her head up so that their eyes would meet. “This is a confusing time, I know. But trust me when I say that everything done in the universe—like it or not—is for a reason. There was a reason why you needed to know this now,” He shook his head before kissing her forehead. “You will have time to find the answers, dear. Until then, do what you have come here for. Be the smart, brilliant woman that I know you are. Your identity, and your purpose, will show itself,” He could have done a backflip at how large Danielle smiled.

“Hm,” She giggled softly. “No wonder you’re the leader, hm? I’m sure you always know what to say to help everyone,” The compliment kind of threw the leader off, but not in a manner that would upset him. He was...flattered. Shocked and flattered.

“It is the responsibility of the leader to make sure that his tribe is healthy, happy, and in a positive mindset. Like King T’Challa, I must help my people,” He meant that in the humblest way possible.

“I’m your people, now?” She asked.

“Well, yes, in a way,” He smiled softly, and he felt so foolish for the heat coming to his face. “You are my love, also.”

* * *

 

The lecture hall was slowly letting students out of the classroom, the professor at the front of the class passing out handouts at the door. “Remember, you have an essay due at the end of the week! If you need any extra help, please access me through your Kimoyo beads!”

Danielle grabbed a handout packet at the door before heading down the hallway, a cheerful bounce in her step. The day had been going pretty smoothly—two aced exams, and now she was about to take a small errand trip to the palace. Afterwards, she’d head back to her apartment to knock out the rest of this essay and send it in to her professor. There was also homemade vegan-style pho waiting for her at her apartment. She had nothing to complain about.

Two months in Wakanda, and she already felt as if she was getting back into the ‘swing’ of things. She didn’t realize just how weird living in America was in comparison to living in Wakanda—from seeing faces similar to her own every single day to feeling like the token black girl in her UCLA classes was a shock within a culture shock. The added realization of her Jabari heritage was an added bonus on why staying there permanently was becoming more and more of an entertaining idea. She even found herself becoming more social and being able to be around people. Of course, she still overthought the simplest of situations, but pairing up with a college friend who was into holistic healing and meditation seemed to do the trick with finding ways to fight the anxiety. Also, Leah was working for the royal family now, and despite Erik hogging her every day, the two found ways to keep in touch and have a reminder of home in one another. Then there was M’Baku, who was finding himself around the mainland a bit more these days to visit. There were so many reasons for Danielle to be happy. So, she lived within the happiness—she let the positivity bleed into her research, into her work, and it seemed to garner some pretty good results as well. It made her daily routine of school and research a bit less tedious. Tedious or not, when she finally did lay down for bed, she was out like a light due to all the work she had done throughout the day.

_The floors still creaked like she remembered them. Cool air flowed through the space and Danielle could feel its chill at the back of her neck. She ran a hand over the back of her head, glancing around the room that was filled with old trinkets. Her academic medals, her science lab ribbons, posters of her favorite actors and actresses, and tons of Powerpuff Girls memorabilia._

_“Bubs...”_

_The voice, rich and robust, didn’t quite sound familiar at first, but Danielle glanced out at the aquamarine aurora that swirled outside her room, and she had to take a moment to figure out where she was. “Oh my God,” She nearly shrieked. “Am I dead? Is this the Ancestral Plane?!”_

_“Calm down,” The voice chuckled. “This is the dreamscape, my child.”_

_Danielle rose from the fluffy bed, and looked to the doorway of her room—the tall, manly figure that stood within the archway was instantly familiar to her. Her eyes welled with tears as she pulled away the covers in an instant. “Papa,” She hurried to him, and his strong grip felt as real as it could get. He hadn’t visited her dreams in years. The last time he visited her, he all but cursed her out for wanting to drop out of school. She figured he was here for a reason. “I miss you,” She whispered, her face burying into his chest...it felt like something, felt like nothing._

_“I miss you every day, my little one,” He kissed her forehead; she couldn’t feel the contact. “Maya, Keia, Kayla—I miss you all,” He whispered._

_“You came to me to tell me something,” She assumed, and he nodded quickly._

_“Your grandfather and I have been watching you,” He lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. His eyes were uncanny. “You made it home,” He smiled. Danielle leaned into his touch when he touched her cheek, closing her eyes as she hummed lightly. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t live long enough to show you.”_

_“I was told that things happen for a reason,” She felt warm when she thought of M’Baku’s words._

_“You were told right,” His chuckle didn’t quell off the slight tightness in his voice; she was certain that he knew of her suitor. Even in death, her father was being a father. “Which brings me to why I have come to you. Danielle, it’s time for you to finish what I tried to start,” He explained._

_“What you tried to start...?” She raised her eyebrows._

_“You have rights to become the settlement’s Shaman because your connection to me and your grandfather,” He began, and Danielle’s face contorted in confusion._

_“I... I don’t know about that,” She mumbled. “That involves delving in spiritual things that I don’t think I can reach...”_

_Abeo gripped Danielle’s hands, and she suddenly felt the contradicting and simultaneous warmth and chill. “You would be trained to awaken those parts of you, my child. Also, you have the blood of Kelechi within you, along with mine, and generations of other shaman. The Shehu blood is your blood, and as long as that is so, you can achieve that state of consciousness,” He pulled one hand from hers to stroke her hair. “Do you trust what I say? Do you trust yourself?” He asked._

_“I trust what you say,” Danielle couldn’t exactly say that she distrusted her own flesh and blood. Plus, he was right here before her, predicting what would probably come true regardless of how hesitant she was. But what convinced her a bit more was that she had contacted him within her dreams not once, but twice now. Maybe there were more times that she didn’t even realize. “I’ll try,” She nodded._

_“Trying is all I ask. What you are doing now is commendable beyond measure,” He smiled, and Danielle felt warm again, as if the sun was shining upon her. “So, whatever you choose, I give my blessing,” He pressed his lips to her forehead, and he mumbled the same words he left her with the last time he invaded her dreams: “Glory be to Hanuman.”_

_Danielle closed her eyes as a tear snuck out of her eye. It was goodbye for now._

_“Glory be to Hanuman,” She repeated._

* * *

 

It was storming in the mountains, and it couldn’t just be a simple storm. Lightnng and thunder, rain, and slight patterns of sleet seemed to pelt against the large windows of the Lord’s Quarters. Danielle sighed as she sat in the large bath tub in the master bathroom, sinking into the still steaming water as she heard a rumble through the atmosphere. She had plans to go home in the morning but it seemed that it wouldn’t be so. Not in this weather, it wouldn’t. Plus, M’Baku would probably chain her to a chair if she even tried to entertain the thought of going out in the storm.

After soaking her body, she washed herself off as best she could without having to stew in the water for too long; she _had_ to convince this man to get a shower, somehow. She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. She entered the bedroom and sat her mate sitting at the end of the bed, looking as if he had just entered the room. His night clothes only consisted of a pair of comfortable cloth pants, and Danielle tried not to stare at the broadnes of his chest, nor the bulge that inevitably made appearance through the somewhat weak material.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” He asked, and she nodded slowly as she approached him, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “May I rub you down?” He raised an eyebrow, and Danielle let out a small laugh before nodding, biting her lip.

“Mhm,” She opened her towel before sitting it in the wicker hamper in the corner of the male’s room. She chose to ignore the deep breath and soft curse that came from his mouth at the sight of her body. Sitting down on the end of the bed, she watched as he moved to kneel before her, grabbing the container of shea butter she brought from the mainland.

M’Baku opened the container slowly, putting some on his fingers before he began to rub it into her feet first. “You never told me why you came on such short notice. Not that I am complaining,” He said, and she smiled a bit.

“Well,” She began, and she leaned her head back as his hands moved to her calf, rubbing into her skin tenderly. “I had a dream about a week ago—my father came to me,” She felt his hands pause their movements.

She opened her eyes and saw that the warrior’s eyes were upon her, curious expression written into his features like pen to paper. “What did he say?” He asked.

“He said that I may want to consider being the settlement’s Shaman,” She nodded slowly before she bit her lip, glancing away from the leader, who had yet to take his eyes off her.

“You seem uncertain about that,” He mumbled before he began to rub into her skin, his hands slowly gliding up her leg towards her thigh.

“Very,” The answer came out shaky as she felt his hands massage at her thigh, and she wiggled her free leg before he wordlessly switched to it, starting at the foot again. “I was thinking of being a doctor, yes, but Shamanism is a whole different world, to me. My father said Shehu blood runs through me, and that means I _can_ do it. But...can I, really?” She watched as M’Baku moved to her calf, seemingly within his thoughts.

“I think you would be a powerful force. I have heard so many stories about your family line. The things they achieved were probably magnificent, and I believe wholeheartedly that you can achieve the same,” He said.

“You’re biased,” She smirked.

“Maybe so. However, the proof if in the bloodline,” He stopped massaging her calf before he looked up at her, his eyes soft and sincere. “Whatever you choose, I will support you however I’m allowed,” He nodded, and she bit into the corner of her lip at the familiarity.

“You sound like him,” She laughed softly. “That’s what he said!”

“He is a smart man, clearly!” The two laughed, and M’Baku fell into a comfortable silence while Danielle fell into a quiet fit of giggles. “You have time to think about it, my love. Our current shaman is doing a swell job, and you are still within your schooling. Do not feel too pressured,” He leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh, and she tensed up slightly. “Okay?”

His cool breath caused goosebumps to spread across her barren thighs, and the shocking energy that jolted between her thighs quickly reminded her of her lack of clothes. “O-Okay,” She stammered, sitting up a bit straighter. “Hurry up with that lotion, buddy. I’m getting cold, and I need to put some clothes on,” She urged.

“Do you have to?” M’Baku sounded as if he had mentally checked out, his lips gently pressing against her thigh. He grunted softly when he felt a sharp tug at his ear, and he sucked his teeth slightly. “Alright, alright!” He huffed.


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this was gonna be the end of this universe. I lied. This is the end of /this/ part, though.  
> Song Inspiration: Forever x Damage.

Books laid out all over the wooden floor with conflicting subject matter; a botanical encyclopedia laid here, a book on spiritual channeling there. A half-eaten bowl of salad sat to the side, and Danielle sat amongst the mess. Her hair was piled on top of her head with her glasses barely hanging off the edge of her nose. Colored Post-It notes stuck to the edge of the notebook pages, and she mumbled incoherently before she ran a hand over the side of her face. Picking up a pen, she scribbled some notes in one part of the notebook, turning some pages before writing down another note about something else.

Studying was almost cathartic for her, believe it or not.

Danielle was giving the possibility of becoming a Shaman a lot of thought, so she figured she would learn about it in the meantime. If the day ever came that she wanted to go for the position, she wanted—no, _had_ to be ready for whatever what thrown at her. Lately, she had been seeing a lot more dreams, such as a dream of being trapped in diamond caves, and dreams about catching fish: two gold, one black. The last dream she had the night before, the dream that had her doing an all-night study session, was seeing Wakanda engulfed in white-hot flames. She saw it every time she closed her eyes, and she couldn’t allow herself to fall asleep.

However, she didn’t realize she was sleeping until she saw the flames flickering behind closed lids. There were screams that dug its audible claws into the walls of her skulls, and she damn near could smell the stench of charred skin and roasting muscle. She snapped out of the imagery as quick as they came, and she let out a deep breath as she looked to the king-sized bed, shaking her head at the large, sleeping body that laid with very little motion. She wished she could sleep as easily as he did.

She glanced back at the books before she sighed softly, pushing herself off the ground before she made her way to the free spot on the bed. “’Ku,” She curled up next to the large body, relaxing a bit when she felt his large arm drape over her body.

“Are you done with your studies?” His voice, riddled with slightly disillusioned sleep, made her shiver a bit.

“For tonight,” She answered. “I dozed off and had the dream again.”

“Again?” She watched him raise a bit from the soft bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. “I think you should confer with T’Challa about that. It could be a premonition of sorts,” He rasped.

“Maybe,” She mumbled before she sighed. “Right now, I want to relax enough to have a good sleep,” She frowned.

“Come,” He ordered, laying on his back. Danielle moved on top of him, and he adjusted her a bit before he wrapped his arms around her. One hand stayed to the small of her back, while the other lazily palmed against her behind. “Go to sleep, my love. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Danielle yawned before she tucked her face into M’Baku’s neck, now regretting staying up so late. He had notified her of errands to be made the next day, and she was uncertain of if she would be able to keep up. Once this man got the energy to, he could and would be going at full throttle until it was time for bed again. On most days she was able to keep up, but tomorrow didn’t seem to hold that same projection. Nonetheless, his gentle touches instantly put her to sleep, and she dreamt of the diamond caves again. This time, the diamonds were cool to the touch, an icy shade of blue.

The next morning seemed to be sluggish for Danielle, who woke up in the bed alone. She raised her eyebrows as she ran her hand over her forehead, seeing the filtering of light through the windows. She wasn’t sure what time it was or how long she had been sleeping, but she definitely felt a bit more rested than she was when she went off to sleep. Finally moving out of the thick and warm blankets, she made the bed before she walked towards the bathroom. Upon opening the door, she noticed the hot bath waiting for her—judging by the soft scent of the rosewater she had been making, someone poured some into the bath water. She figured it was one of the servants that roamed the quarters.

She soaked in the tub for a while before washing up, then she decided to wash her hair as well. After her bath, she went through moisturizing herself down and using the deodorant she bought from the mainland. She decided to twist her hair as well, using some homemade leave-in conditioner that she made in the labs during her study time. She put on one of her outfits that she left around the place—she knew it was fall time and since it was getting colder, she needed to bundle up a bit. She roamed around the castle for a bit, only noticing M’Baku’s presence once she came to the dining room.

“Good morning...I think,” Danielle called as she approached the head of the dining table. “What time is it?” She asked, leaning over and giving the large man a soft kiss on the forehead.

“It is still morning. Did you sleep well?” He asked, and she nodded as she moved to sit at the edge of his knee. His deep laugh caused her head to lower. “If you insist on sitting on me,” He moved her into his lap fully. “ _Sit_ on me. No need to be afraid.”

Danielle sucked her teeth softly before she grabbed a piece of cantaloupe from the plate of food in front of him. “I’m not afraid,” She mumbled, biting into the melon.

“Good,” She grinned at the soft kiss to her neck, closing her eyes as she heard his deep inhale. “Eat some more if you must; our errands might be a bit long winded today,” He instructed, and she poked her lips out as she grabbed a grape and popped it into her mouth.

“I’m not really hungry, so I’m ready whenever you are,” She yawned, and he nodded as she stood to her feet.

The two went about the day as normal; for the most part, these ‘errands’ didn’t seem like work at all—there were visits to the farmers of the tribe to get an update on the crops, there was a send-off for the merchants who were set to take a trek down to the mainland to sell wares, and two meetings with soldiers. Danielle was confused about why she had to be there, but it was interesting to soak in what seemed like a typical day for M’Baku. The entire time, she watched as he took on issues that were thrown at him—he took everything like the champion he was. Every so often, though, he’d look to Danielle for her input, whether it was a simple opinion or actual advice on what move he should make next. He was attempting to include her in the errands, which she appreciated. Then, there were other times where he’d be stopped by his people, just to chat or to be thanked for whatever problem he had previously solved. And the children of the village seemed to be attracted to him—at least, the boys loved him. They wanted to be just as strong, just as solid as their leader.

The tribe truly loved their leader. Danielle couldn’t say she didn’t get why. He was an amazing man.

Sometimes she found herself dazing into space during the day’s passing; watching M’Baku in his most raw of elements made her consider and evaluate her own feelings, which she often did not do. It had been about four months of her living back and forth between the mainland and the mountains, and over six months of knowing this man altogether. He had made it clear from jump that he was interested in her and once the numbers came into play, she realized just how fast it went from where she started with him, to where she was with him now. It would be foolish to most people to even admit the possibility of being in love; hell, it was foolish to her. But...she did.

This went against every standard she held herself to. Love wasn’t supposed to be for her. No man would be interested in a girl like her, she had convinced herself of that and was okay with being alone. Men often left her afraid, not because of who they were, but because of what they could be. Her father was a good man, she was certain, but the generational changes only seemed to solidify her fear. Men of the new age did not have hands made to nurture...it just wasn’t possible. But then again, M’Baku was impossible. Everything about him, everything about his people, everything about Wakanda itself—it was impossible. Yet, it was of the world, it was real. He was real. So maybe she was wrong; maybe, he was the exception to the rule.

“Danielle?”

She snapped out of her trance before she looked to the Jabari Leader, who seemed to be in a state of deep concern. “Sorry, I was thinking,” She said, and his expression softened.

“Mm,” He held out his hand for her to take. He squeezed hers gently once she took it. “Come with me. There is something I would like to show you.”

They had been in the throne room for a few hours for the meetings that were held; it wouldn’t take that much time to walk from there to M’Baku’s garden. At least, that’s what Danielle assumed. Instead, the Leader took his time, his hand tightly grasping hers as he walked and looked at everything but her. She couldn’t help but to feel this funny pang in her gut—maybe, something bad was about to happen. She hoped it wouldn’t, but her gut feelings were rarely ever wrong.

When they finally arrived in the garden, she noticed that he was becoming far more fidgety and nervous, and now she was becoming upset. Something bad was about to happen. “Why are you acting weird?” She let go of his hand to cross her arms over her chest.

“I am not acting weird.”

“M’Baku.”

He pressed his lips into a tight line, letting out a small sigh before he ran his hand don his arm. “My nerves are getting the best of me,” He admitted.

Danielle raised her eyebrows quickly before she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She tilted her head as she watched the man and how he continued to fidget. “And why is that?” She urged, and he sighed softly.

“I have something important to say, and I have very little guidance on how to say it,” He crossed his arms before glancing down at the ground.

Danielle snorted softly before she loosened her arms, her mouth turning upwards into a small smile. “My mama says you should just say how you feel. That’s a start,” She tilted her head as she stared up at the warrior, absolutely delighted that she was able to see this man outside of his cool demeanor.

“Well,” He cleared his throat. “...I am in love with you,” Danielle flinched. She didn’t see that coming. “I feel quite foolish for it. It seems like just yesterday that you and I crossed paths, however, I have come to the conclusion that you are the only one I want to be with,” He furrowed his brow as he said it.

“Okay,” She said simply.

“That answer is too vague,” He said with a small sigh. “I need more than that. I understand that you have a certain level of caution when it comes to men—me, specifically,” He clasped his hands in front of him. “But I would like to hear of what you feel, and why,” It didn’t seem like it was a request, but more of an order.

Danielle felt...stuck. Given, she could walk away right now and he probably wouldn’t stop her. However, she knew that running away would solve nothing. She had been running from the way he made her feel since the beginning, and although they had slipped into this relationship where he allowed her room to wiggle, she felt that it wasn’t what he wanted. She was certain that he wanted something different to come from their situation. “I love you,” She said simply, looking away from him.

“If you love me, why do you shy from me?” He gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes; she took a quivering breath. “Does this scare you? Why?” He asked.

“Because it won’t always be this way,” She mumbled. “I’m not as perfect as you think I am. You’ll get tired of me. I worry too much, I overthink, I’m almost never sure of myself,” A distasteful frown spread across her lips, adding to the sourness of her body language. “There’s no way a man like you could fit with a woman like me,” She convinced.

“Is that what you truly think? Do you think that I would have allowed you into my life in such a manner if I felt you were not good enough for me?” He snorted. “Danielle, if I get tired of you, I will go take a nap,” The joke was so damn corny that the girl couldn’t help but to laugh along with him. “There we go. Smile, because it is not as bad as you feel it is. No, things will not always be perfect, but we can make things work. And to correct you, you are just the woman I need,” He raised an eyebrow before he reached to tug at something under his armor; it was a lengthy silver chain with a ring on the end of it. Danielle never seen him with it on before, so she wondered if maybe it was something new, or something he wore once in a while.

Then, he lowered himself onto one knee.

Oh, _shit._

Danielle’s eyes frantically darted from the simple silver ring, up to the man’s face. His eyes, usually intense with energy, was now at a peaceful state. She took a deep breath before she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes glancing towards the overcast sky to keep herself from crying. “Mm,” She hummed, stomping her foot when she heard M’Baku’s endearing chuckle. “Stop laughing,” She demanded.

“Your attempt to remain stoic is adorable,” She heard the soft clatter of metal before she felt the warmth of his hand upon hers. “Look at me,” Danielle looked down, and her vision began to blur, feeling droplets gently drip down her full cheeks. “I want you as mine, forever. Quick timing or not, I know you are here for a reason. I refuse to waste what is in front of me,” He took a deep breath, and lowered his head in a reverent bow. “I ask of your hand, Danielle. Be by my side, so that we may take care of _our_ tribe. Together.”

Her heartbeat was rattling in her ears, sounding like beating drums. The back of her neck suddenly felt clammy, and she felt completely overwhelmed with a warm emotion. She shuddered, a soft sob ripping from her chords. “Yes,” She breathed.

“Yes?” M’Baku looked up at the woman, and she could tell he was searching for something in her eyes. His confused face suddenly broke into the largest grin he could muster, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. The metal was cool against her warming skin, but it instantly felt like it was supposed to be there. He rose to his feet and pulled her into the tightest of hugs, and she laughed as he picked her from the ground. “You have made me a happy man! The tribe will rejoice from this news,” He kissed her cheek, and a bright smile broke through her wet face.

“I can’t believe it,” She whispered to herself. “Oh my gosh, can I invite my friends?” Danielle squealed, wrapping her arms around the man’s neck. “And we’ll have to go down to the mainland to invite everyone there. It’ll be good manners to invite T’Challa, and Leah’s gotta come too...you know what that means, right?” Danielle narrowed her eyes.

M’Baku paused for a moment, then frowned. “Must the brute come to such an occasion?”

“Yes. I don’t know what kind of stuff Erik and Leah have going on, but I know he won’t let her come alone,” She was let back onto the ground, laughing softly at the frown that sat upon the Leader’s face. “Be nice, baby. Please? If not for anything else, do it for me,” She flashed a cheesy grin.

The man groaned softly before he nodded. “The things I do for you.”

* * *

 

Ajé truly was a beautiful country.

Danielle was surprised at the amount of time it took for Erik and Leah to come together and create an island so beautiful and so properly designed. Then again, Erik probably had loads of cash saved so that he could get the best of the best. It had his and Leah’s prints all over it; the modern, almost gothic styling of the buildings definitely had a familiar flavor to it. She was a bit perplexed at the invitation to their wedding—their relationship was always a bit in the grey area, at least to Danielle. More than likely, they kept a private profile, but she found it so strange that someone as brooding and as tough as Erik could ever be tamed by a woman. Then again, Danielle would have never thought she would have gotten married either. Yet, here she was, just fresh from her 3rd anniversary with M’Baku...that stubborn, stubborn, lovable man. He’d do damn near anything for her, except leave the mountains.

He had love for Leah, but he still couldn’t stand Erik, and refused to go to the wedding. So, Danielle was here alone, representing the Jabari Tribe _and_ being a bridesmaid.

“Okay, let me see...” A pin hung out the side of Danielle’s mouth as she sewed up a small tear in one of the bridesmaid’s dresses, and she stood up straight as she looked it over, nodding quickly. “All done. Anyone else need anything?” She asked, glancing around the dressing room that served as Leah’s wedding suite.

“You sure this looks alright?” Chanel posed in the black heels that were paired with the silky golden dress that all the bridesmaids had to wear.

“Yes, girl. You look beautiful,” Danielle smiled, causing Chanel to give a smug grin. “You’re so cocky, and I actually hate it a lot,” She shook her head.

“You’re also a bad liar,” Chanel glanced towards the corner of the room, where there was a makeshift fort of dividers—it was Leah’s area for her to get ready. “You done yet, fool?” She called.

“Almost,” A small voice came from behind the dividers, and suddenly...

Danielle could have cried right then and there.

Leah looked amazing in the ballgown, with the sheer and fantastical skirt and the crystalized bodice. The gold trimming made the whole dark theme of black and gold work, and she somehow worked her six-inch black heels. “I don’t know how, but you’re glowing even more than usual,” Chanel marveled, and Danielle nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” She grinned as she stood in front of the mirror, gently running her hands down her skirt. “Wow. I’m really getting married, guys,” She turned to face Chanel and Danielle, her eyes watering a bit.

“Don’t get to crying yet, I just did your makeup,” Chanel chuckled before she wrapped an arm around the bride’s shoulders. “But I’m proud of both of you. You’ve tamed Satan,” Chanel nudged Leah gently. “And then, Miss Thing over here married to mountain men. This is why I’ve chosen to be the hot auntie,” She sucked her teeth as the other two women laughed.

“My man is not Satan! Hush,” Leah swatted at Chanel before she took another glance at her curly French roll hairstyle.

A small knock at the door made the three look towards it, seeing the wedding coordinator step inside. “Oh! You look so gorgeous, Leah,” The woman grinned, clasping her hands together. “He and his groomsmen are ready, are you?” She asked.

Leah glanced around the room, seeing all her bridesmaids dressed up. She put on a grin before she nodded. “I’ve been ready,” She said.

“Eww, you even talk like him now,” Danielle complained.

Chanel snorted. “Right. No hope for sis—she’s his, now.”

The wedding was beautiful to witness, and Danielle tried her hardest not to be a crying mess. She wouldn’t have thought that these kinds of things would appeal to her emotions, but she was slowly turning into a hopeless romantic that wished everyone could feel the same. The groomsman that she had to walk with was one of Erik’s old friends, and she couldn’t tell him she wasn’t single fast enough. Not that he wasn’t a seemingly nice guy, but she just wasn’t interested. The atmosphere was beautiful, everyone looked dressed to kill—probably literally, since the dress code was black and gold—and the ceremony itself was endearing. It seemed that Danielle’s best friend was at the happiest she had ever been. She supposed that Leah and Erik’s relationship was deeper than anyone could have thought.

After the wedding, everyone headed into the room where the reception would be taken place, and Danielle just watched as everyone indulged in the party. She noticed some of the noble figures as they conversed with one another, and how Leah embraced T’Challa and his family—technically, they were Erik’s family too, but there were some complications that she tried not to delve into.

However, when she went to the bathroom, the happy atmosphere seemed to automatically disperse. She heard nothing, but she oddly felt the cold and gloomy aura in the space. She heard a sniff, confirming what she already seemed to sense. “...Hello?”

“Shit,” She heard a harsh whisper, and her face contorted into a frown.

“Chanel...?”

Chanel slowly emerged from one of the bathroom stalls, her face devoid of makeup and her eyes reddened. Dark smudges of where mascara used to be were under her eyes, and she was taking a deep breath to shake off her bad energy. “Hey,” She sniffed and wiped under her nose quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Danielle frowned as she glanced up at the woman, still a bit shorter despite being in heels. “And don’t say it’s nothing. I can feel worry all over you,” She had been learning how to read auras and with the training she had been getting, she could easily tap into people’s energy and feel how they felt.

“...There’s something I need to tell you,” Chanel sighed. “You can’t tell anyone. Promise me,” She said.

“I promise,” Danielle blinked, and a flash of one of her dreams came behind her closed lids.

There she was, again with the fish.

“Chanel, are you pregnant?!”

Chanel furrowed her eyebrows. “...Not anymore. She’s almost three.”

Danielle blinked, and saw it again.

Two gold fish, one Black.

Black.

_Black._

Danielle frowned before she sighed. “...And it’s T’Challa’s, isn’t it?”


End file.
